Matt Parker
Matt Parker '''is the lead and title character of ''Parker Lot. ''He is portrayed as a hero as he is the main character. He has appeared in almost every drawing or comic to date, only not in a few. He is also the main icon or background in every Parker Lot account or website. He is a typical middle school student, who sometimes becomes '''Captain Obvious, a superhero that points out the obvious but does not seem to save the day. Background Matt is a middle school student who has an average life. He has two parents, who do not understand him and a best friend Jim who does not understand him either and has less intelligence. Matt does not get perfect grades but does more well than Jim. His parents never seem to be impressed with him and he feels alone and never noticed by others. He has a dog named Doug who seems to understand him the most, even more than his friends or parents. Captain Obvious Main article: Captain Obvious Matt is secretly a superhero named Captain Obvious, who based on his name, points out the obvious. He never really saves the day but just points out exactly what is happening. He seems to have a sidekick who is Jim, who has not been named yet. Captain Obvious wears silver boots and gloves along with a green jumpsuit and a gray mask and cape. Family Main article: Parker-Woodman family and Mr. and Mrs. Parker Matt has a big family according to his family tree. On his father's side, his great-grandfather is George Parker and his great-grandmother is Mary Walker Parker. Grandpa Bill Parker is his grandfather and his grandmother is Grandma Julie Richardson Parker. His father is the son of Bill and Julie and his father is the sister of his Aunt Elizabeth. His mother is the daughter of Phillip and Ann Woodman, whose family tree is not shown much. Future According to an age chart, Matt will graduate from high school at age 18. His features show him somewhat taller at age 15 with acne and longer hair and then taller at 18 with the same hair he had at age 12, which is his current age. The cartoon Drugs, which introduced Matt, showed him in college, is not canon to Parker Lot. Appearance Matt is a twelve-year old student with black hair that seems to wave down from his head. He wears a green shirt usually and is always shown with jeans. He almost never wears anything else as far as the comics go. The only time he wears sometime else is when he changes into his superhero form, Captain Obvious. Concept and creation Matt Parker's personality mostly came from other people around his age such as Malcolm from Malcolm in the Middle and Timmy Turner from The Fairly OddParents. His appearance was based more on the creator of the comic's best friend who actually happens to be a fan of Parker Lot. Matt was created at the time when BuddyComics was drawing comics and was often added as a background character. Matt's first major origin was in a short unfinished cartoon called "Drugs", based on 60's psychadelic cartoons, which showed him much different, although it was drawn three months before Parker Lot actually began. He had different eyes, a lighter shirt, different mouth movements, and looked older than he is in Parker Lot. He is shown to be in college and in his apartment with a dog that inhales his brain which was filled with LSD. Relationships Matt Parker as all fictional characters ever, has different relationships with his friends, family, or enemies. With Jim Main article: ''[[Jim|''Jim]] Matt and Jim are best friends and have been, ever since Matt became the new student at Billy Shears Junior High. Matt accepts Jim's low intelligence but sometimes can get annoyed by the trouble he causes, which usually gets Matt involved. Their friendship has hit rock bottom some times, but they soon become friends again. With his parents Matt feels that his parents do not understand him. They never listen to him and never seem to care about what he thinks. They themselves are annoyed with their son's mistakes, such as misplacing his gluestick where his mother's lipstick should be and listening to directions exactly. External links *http://parkerlot.deviantart.com/art/Parker-Lot-School-124187301 Category:Characters Category:Featured Articles